Restoring Naruto's Broken Heart
by Dansama92
Summary: This story is similar to my other one but was pitched to me to go in a different direction. Naruto doesn't leave his village alone but leaves with Karin, and ends in a whole new place with a new adventure waiting for him and those who love him and those who will come to love him. NarutoxHarem 6 Naruto girls and 6 Sekirei. AU, OOC. Flames will be IGNORED.


Ok so this is a new one for me, another fanfiction member gave me an idea for a NarutoxSekirei crossover that starts a little like mine but that Naruto also comes to know how much the world has changed outside the Elemental Nations so he leaves to get away from Konoha.

Now not everyone has betrayed him this time and not everyone that cheated with him in my first story will have the same significant other. I will reveal everyone who will be in the harem later but right now we are at 12 girls in his harem as we both agreed we did not want it going any higher than that. 6 are from the Sekirei universe and 6 are from Naruto. I will tell you a couple hints for the girls though. The higher the number the harder it will be to guess.

Sekirei Girls:

This Sekirei can't actually be winged (in canon) and is not found by her "Ashikabi" first in my story but Naruto finds her first and takes care of her.

One of the girls Minato (in Sekirei) has in canon will end up with Naruto in my story. It's not Musubi and it's not Kuu.

In canon this Sekirei still hasn't been winged.

In canon this Sekirei technically isn't around and gave her life for another.

One of his Sekirei is one of canon's Disciplinary Squad Members.

And last this Sekirei is an Exclusive from the PS2 game Sekirei ~Gifts from the Future~.

Naruto Girls:

The first hint is that one of the girls is an assistant for a Kage (it's not Shizune)

The next hint covers two of the Girls. Two of the girls in his harem are ones who betrayed him in my story (it's not Sakura and it's not Hinata).

This girl is in canon, still alive, and apparently IS part of the Uzumaki Clan.

One of the girls Naruto has in his harem already in my first story is in this one as well (It's not Kiyomi and it's not Tsunami)

Lastly, one of the girls in Naruto's harem is from Iwagakure.

If anyone can guess at least 3-4 girls from each universe correctly I will tell them all the girls who are in the harem.

"_Flashback_"

'Huh?'- thinking

"What?"- talking

"RASENGAN_" -Jutsu_

"**What do you want brat?" -Demon speaking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei. I make no money from posting this story and both series are property of their respective owners and companies. I also do not own the song I use in this chapter. I will not say who it is as I don't want to ruin it but the song belongs to the respective band as well as label, and publisher. Thank you**

**Restoring Naruto's Broken Heart**

Chapter 1: New World with New Possibilities

It had been about a year since the war between the Shinobi Nations finally ended with Madara and Obito being defeated by Naruto and Kyuubi. The village had been rebuilt quickly with each of the villages agreeing on a treaty while they recovered from the war. Meanwhile any rogue Nins that were left over wouldn't dare attack Konoha after hearing of Naruto's strength in the war.

And after Tsunade had seen Sakura and the progress she had shown in the war left the rest of her lessons to Shizune and at the request of Naruto took Karin as a new apprentice so she could heal people without having them bite her.

At the moment Naruto and Karin were standing on top of the Hokage's Residence building with devices that had not been seen before in the village. They were also wearing casual clothes they had picked out that would be light and easier to travel in but also making sure they were sturdy enough to protect them from little things like scratches or impacts.

Naruto looked over to Karin smiling at her "You ready for this? After our clones are done with their task and we finish amazing everyone with our new found skills we're going to book it out of here."

Karin looked back at her cousin and smiled "Of course Naruto-kun. You should know by now that I don't owe this village anything and after all you've done neither do you." She gave him a small hug and looked him in the eyes "Just remember no matter what you do or decide I am always by your side." she finished with a sincere look

Naruto smiled at her and looked down from where they were looking over the village remembering his childhood and how it all came to the point that he and Karin were leaving for good.

Naruto had been living happily in the village after it was finally rebuilt. Once things had settled down and back to normal Naruto had finally gotten back to Hinata about her feelings only to find out that she decided that her affection and love for Naruto had grown from a childhood crush to dear friend and finally brotherly after realizing that like him she was never given a chance to see what real romantic love was. Naruto didn't get angry or even sad after hearing this; because not only did understand her reasons but he also hid the fact that he was relieved as well. He cared for Hinata a lot and trusted her most out of all his friends since she had already saved his life twice but he didn't love her. He just didn't think the relationship would have gone very far with their personalities being so different.

He had even tried dating Ayame as well but with their different life styles it had made it very hard for them to even make personal time for each other. When they did have intimate time together they had only went as far as holding hands and they kissed once but it had felt weird to them and made it awkward the rest of that night. They later decided to break up but made sure it was on good terms and they were soon back to being very good friends like before.

The next big event was when the Hyuuga clan heads went behind Hiashi's back to force Hinata to choose another clan heir for a husband soon or they would choose a husband for her. Hiashi tried to see if there was anything he could do for his daughter but could find no way around the ruling, even with his position.

Hinata's first choice had been Kiba but after Naruto had overheard Kiba flirt with another girl while at the same time talking badly of Hinata that option was quickly forgotten much to Kiba's anger when Naruto told Hiashi about it at the request Hinata not be told. Naruto could still remember how Kiba had reacted to him being taken off the list for Hinata's suitors.

**Flashback **

_Naruto was walking by himself when he was suddenly sucker punched off his feet. He quickly got back on his feet only to see an enraged Kiba "Kiba you idiot what the hell was that for!?" Naruto asked pissed off that someone he grew up with would do what he just did._

_Kiba growled and spoke with anger in his tone "You should know EXACTLY why I did that Naruto! I heard it was your fault that I am no longer able to marry Hinata!" he growled out looking at Naruto like he wanted to rip him in half while Naruto glared back at him, both of them unaware that they were being watched by three people who knew them._

_Naruto growled angry at Kiba "No Kiba, it was your fault for mouthing off in public about your plans and ideas of how it would be if you DID marry Hinata! I simply overheard what you said and passed that along to Hiashi-sama and we both agreed that not only were you not worthy of her hand you were trash!" Naruto yelled calming himself when he noticed three familiar faces nearby watching the scene, he quickly smiled 'Let's see if I can make dog boy bury himself.' he thought to himself._

_Naruto looked back to Kiba looking angry "But what surprised me the most Kiba, was that after all this village has been through, after everything you've done with Hinata and Shino when you were younger I never would have guessed that you thought so little of her." he finished only for Kiba to laugh._

_Kiba looked at Naruto with a smug look on his face "They were both so lucky to have me on their team when we were younger. Shino was so quiet and weird no one would have paid attention to him otherwise and Hinata was so meek and weak that she would have been killed so easily. I mean sure Hinata has changed a little and gotten a bit stronger and Shino….well he's still the same but knows a few more jutsu." Naruto started smiling._

'_Just a one more thing.' he thought to himself "So then Kiba if you don't mind clarifying one more thing for me. What exactly did you mean before when you said that after you married Hinata she would just be a figure head and you would actually be in charge?"_

_Kiba smiled thinking he was being complimented for his well thought plan "Well if you're that interested I figured that once I showed Hinata who was really in charge she would submit to me and I would be running two clans, mine and hers." he finished with a smirk that slowly fell when he noticed Naruto's big grin "What's so damn funny?!" _

_Naruto smiled "It's just funny how stupid you are and how much shit you're going to be getting soon." After finishing his piece Naruto pointed in the direction behind Kiba who turned around confused only to turn pale at seeing Shino, Hinata and worst of all his mother._

_He started praying in his head after seeing the furious look on his mom's face and opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse only to be surprised when Hinata appeared in front of him before slamming him into the nearest wall by his throat looking down hiding her face "And to think that when no one would tell me why you were no longer a suitor I was actually a little sad and told my father whatever you did could probably be forgiven…" she scoffed loud enough for him to hear._

_He really started sweating bullets when instead of crying she laughed and looked up with fury in her eyes "And you actually thought I was going to be so weak and just SUBMIT to you!?" She let him down just enough so she could look him in the eyes "Know this right now Kiba…I never want to see you AGAIN and if you even try…well let's just say it won't be pretty." then before he could reply she used her clans Gentle Fist on his groin before dropping him and finishing with kneeing him as hard as she could to finish the job before storming off._

_Kiba couldn't even scream with the amount of pain he was in and looked up to see the disappointed look on his mom's face "We __**WILL**__ be talking about your actions and punishment later Kiba." she finished with a snarl before racing after Hinata. He then looked over to Shino to see him slowly walk over and kneel next to his former teammate as he spoke softly "As Hinata just said, we are to never see you again and if I hear you uttered even a single __**word**__ to her I will finish whatever she has left of you." He got up and walked over to where Naruto was and nodded "Good day Naruto-san." he then walked off already knowing what he needed to do._

** End Flashback **

Naruto later found out that in order to make sure that Hinata would remain happy and safe, Shino had asked Hiashi for Hinata's hand and was later given good news when he was told yes and before the wedding Shino promised Naruto that he would protect not only Hinata but her happiness as well until the day he died. After hearing what Shino had told Kiba when she had left as well as his promise to Naruto Hinata felt touched at his words and agreed to the marriage. Naruto was of course Shino's best man and Hinata's first choice for a bridesmaid was her sister Hanabi. Everyone else from her graduating class had sadly been busy so weren't able to make it to the wedding but did make it to the party.

After about a month Naruto had tried dating other girls but one after another they all ended badly. It had simply been one disaster after another; Naruto was cheated on by girls who he had treated like queens and betrayed by people he had considered precious since he was at the Academy. He still couldn't believe that so many people thought so little of his feelings after everything they had been through and after he had shared his terrible childhood with all of his friends after the war.

He caught each of the girls he had tried to date cheating on him within 3 months of him asking them out, each girl with their own issues and "reasons" for cheating. He didn't even bother talking to the girls who had no problem tossing him aside so easily for new boyfriends as he was no longer the forgiving person he was years ago. And thanks to Tsunade and Karin he was no longer ignorant to being taken for a run or the seduction techniques used by kunoichi.

But with one final event Naruto had finally approached a breaking point that he would not have survived had it not been for Karin.

**Flashback **

_About 2 months after his most recent breakup with Shizune Naruto had given up on finding the right girl in Konoha. But he was surprised when after a dinner date with Sakura she had kissed him. Things had seemed to be going good as he had never felt happier. He was even relieved when Sasuke finally came back to the village that instead of Sakura running back to him Sasuke had actually started dating Karin._

_Speaking of the red head Naruto was currently walking her to Sasuke's house for her date when they heard muffled moans coming from the house that only one girl in the village was loud enough to be heard from. Karin looked over at Naruto worried not wanting him to see what they both were sure was going on in the house "Uh Naruto-kun how about you wait out here while I get Sasuke ok?" she asked him trying very hard to keep her voice calm. _

_She looked over at him to try again only to be surprised when he disappeared in a flash quickly followed by a shriek from Sakura inside. "Oh no… I need to stop him. I don't know if he can handle another heart break!"_

_Karin rushed inside to find Naruto standing frozen outside of Sasuke's bedroom looking in with a dead look in his eyes. She quietly walked over behind him to look in the room seeing an indifferent Sasuke and annoyed Sakura under the covers both clearly naked as their clothes were scattered across the floor._

_Sakura actually looked relieved to see Karin for some reason and spoke up "Oh good Karin you're here. Can you please get Naruto-baka to leave? I know that Jiraiya was a pervert but I didn't expect Naruto to be the kind of person who likes to peep on a couple making love."_

_Karin looked shocked at Sakura not only for heartlessly dismissing Naruto but also for the way she called Sasuke and her a couple and also insulted Naruto's deceased mentor. She was about to go off on the pink haired girl only to hear dead laughter coming from Naruto._

_She quickly looked over to him worried. "Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" She felt like slapping herself 'Of course he isn't. He just had his heart broken once again only this time by his first love who he had finally given up on only to get a chance.' She went to touch him only for him to turn around and run out of the house with tears forming in his eyes._

"_Naruto-kun!" She yelled out for him to no avail. She turned around fury in her eyes at the two starting with Sakura "I can't even begin to say how mad I am right now. And I can't wait to see what Tsunade does to you Sakura after what she did to Shizune who was like a daughter to her before she went and cheated on Naruto." _

_She then looked over to Sasuke with an evil grin on her face "And as for you," and before either of the two cheaters could react Karin pulled out a kunai and flung it quickly hitting her mark as shown by the pain filled screams of Sasuke. "Have fun trying to fuck anything now." She turned to run after Naruto knowing full well that Sakura was more than likely already trying to heal the Uchiha._

_She quickly ran after Naruto following his chakra signature only to have her eyes widen as she finally found him looking down to the ground with that dead look in his eyes…with a kunai by his throat. "Naruto-kun! What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled at him then calmed herself as she eased her way over to him._

_Naruto slowly looked up and at Karin with a pained smile on his face "It's ok Karin-chan. I've finally realized why I can't find happiness with any girls. It's not because of the girls in the village…it's me. I'm not allowed to find happiness." He lifted the kunai to his throat and smiled at her one more time "Goodbye Karin-chan." And before she could stop him he thrust the Kunai into his throat._

"_NARUTO!" Karin quickly rushed over to him and pulled the kunai out and got to work on stopping the blood. "No, no, no, no, no! You can't die on me Naruto-kun! You're the only person I have left!" She quickly made a shadow clone to go get Tsunade while she did her best to keep Naruto stabilized._

** End Flashback **

Naruto still couldn't believe that he had let his emotions get the best of him like that. Kiyomi had made sure that Naruto survived his stupid suicide attempt and was also given the scolding of his life by said fox. But it was nothing compared to how badly he felt after he had woken up to be shown how selfish he had been to try and end his life by Karin.

**Flashback **

_Naruto slowly woke up feeling good as new much to surprise only to be tackled and hugged by a vision of red that after a few seconds he realized was Karin who looked like she cried for days and hadn't slept or washed herself just as long._

_He started to talk once she got off him only to be slapped across the face hard by said girl. He slowly looked over to her to see more tears coming from her eyes "YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She took a deep breath as she felt the adrenaline running again "Do you really care so little about me that you would just up and leave me like that! The only person who genuinely gives a shit about me in this village is Tsunade and if you're gone what do I when she dies?! WELL!?"_

_She took another deep breath seeing him sit there ashamed "I…I guess I wasn't thinking about anyone else at that moment Karin…" She started to calm down and scooted over to him. Naruto was prepared for another slap only to be hugged again. "Don't you EVER do anything like that again ok?" Naruto merely nodded and hugged her back._

_She slowly started to calm down as she was held in his arms "I…I was so scared for you Naruto-kun." She became sleepy in the warmth of his arms and after a few seconds of her not getting up he noticed she had fallen asleep. He slowly and carefully pulled her onto the bed and under the covers with him silently making a shadow clone to go and lock the door and turn off the light._

** End Flashback **

After he was back to normal Naruto had discussed with Kiyomi, Karin and Tsunade about his Karen's health and happiness and how better than off outside of the village.

**Flashback **

_As soon Naruto was considered healed and allowed to leave the hospital Karin and he were immediately called to Tsunade's office. Once they got there Tsunade quickly put up the privacy seals and sat down looking at them. _

_She looked down at the two sheets of paper on her desk then spoke without looking up "Anbu you may leave us." Four Shunshin were heard in the office followed by silence. Tsunade seemed to be thinking hard as she looked up to the two ninja "You two may want to sit down for this." _

_Naruto and Karin nodded before sitting down in front of their Hokage before they looked up and Karin spoke up "Ano, Tsunade-sama what did you need us for? Is there something wrong?" She asked worried if maybe they were in trouble._

_Tsunade looked up to lock eyes with both of them momentarily stopping at Naruto last "Let me ask you two something and please listen and let me finish before you respond." She started before pausing and waiting for them to nod their heads. She looked to Naruto first "Gaki, you know that I care about you, even if just like you I have a funny way of showing it." She said with a loving smile and was happy to get one of Naruto's own foxy grins back._

_Next she looked at Karin "And Karin, you know that you are like the daughter I never had. Especially after seeing how much I had misplaced my trust in my first two students." Tsunade growled to herself remembering what they did to Naruto. "But now I can see that you two will always be there for each other and I want you two to be able to live long and happy lives…even if that means you have to do it somewhere besides the Leaf." Tsunade finished seeing Naruto and Karin shocked at her words._

_Karin was the first to react since she knew Naruto was still processing her words "What do you mean Tsunade-sama? Are we supposed to leave the Leaf village now? But where will we go?" She finished looking at Naruto._

_Tsunade sighed and took a key from out of her desk "Naruto," she said loudly getting his attention "I know it has been your lifelong dream to be Hokage Naruto but you know as well as I do that you won't be able to live happily here after all you've been through. That's why I want you two to sign these papers, go to your family's estate and grab everything that is important to you, your parents, or their clans and leave to begin your life somewhere else."_

_Karin walked over to the desk and grabbed one of the papers and looked up surprised "Tsunade-sama, these are resignation papers!" She said surprised only to see the aged Hokage nod. _

"_I am well aware of that Karin. It is the only way for you two to be able to leave this village with no strings attached. But I would like you two to grab Naruto's clan belongings in secret as I know that while the greedy council members will complain and be mad about Naruto leaving, they will be furious when they find out that he took all of his parents' things." She said with her fingers interlocked in front of her face as her elbows rested on her desk._

_Both Karin and Tsunade looked over to Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought after letting everything sink in when he suddenly got up and walked over to Tsunade's desk and grabbed the other paper and looked it over before looking up into Tsunade's eyes and quietly chuckled. Tsunade was confused at this "What's so funny gaki?" She asked curious_

_Naruto looked over to Karin and then back to Tsunade "The funny thing is that Kiyomi told me the same thing a while back. That I was never going to find true love here in Konoha but I didn't want to believe her." He slowly put down the paper and then reached up and took off his head band then took one last look at before setting it down on the desk and grabbing a pen to fill out the paper laid before him and handing it to Tsunade._

_Karin looked over sadly knowing how much it actually hurt Naruto to be doing this and more so to be giving up his dream to be Hokage before she quickly nodded and signed her own paper before handing her paper over as well before she united her head band from her neck and handing it over. _

_Tsunade took their paper and head bands before she put them into her desk "I'll give you two a week to prepare and if anyone asks me or you why you aren't wearing your headbands or going on missions we will say that I forced you two to take some time off, ok?" She said only to smile at their nods. "Ok, dismissed."_

** End Flashback **

Immediately after the meeting Naruto and Karin had gone to his parents' house to make sure they knew where everything was before they left and were surprised to find a house that had items and clothes they had never seen before. But luckily for them his parents had left notes on what everything was, including their names and what they did. It was a good thing that the house had privacy seals on it otherwise the whole village would have heard Naruto as he had experimented with the things called instruments his parents had left.

But what Naruto had found most interesting was the letters Kushina had written to some place called Izumo Inn in a city called Shinto Teito. He took the last one that she had written a couple days before his birth to see who she had been planning on sending it to.

**Flashback **

_Shishō,_

_ I am so sorry to hear that Takehito-san has died. I will understand if you can no longer make it here to see Naruto-kun's birth and I'm so sorry that I cannot go for his funeral. With me giving birth soon and Minato being the Hokage we can't risk leaving at the moment especially with the seal being weakened during my pregnancy. When Naruto-kun has been born and Minato can get some time off we will go visit you to check up and bring Naruto with us so you can see him then, ok? Well I hope to hear back from you soon Shishō and please take care of yourself._

_ Your favorite student,_

_ Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Naruto frowned a little 'I never knew Kaa-san had a teacher outside of Konoha. And it doesn't help that she didn't say her name. But at least we have a place we can go to. Maybe if we're lucky the place is still there being run by the lady's daughter or something.' Naruto thought to himself as he suddenly had an idea go through his head after looking at all the clothes and instruments his parents had left before he suddenly make some shadow clones "OK guys let's get to work! If I'm going to leave this village then we are going to go out with one hell of a show! Karin! Get in here!" he yelled out before giving his instructions to his clones._

** End Flashback **

Naruto, now done reminiscing about everything that had happened up to this point looked over to Karin once more "You ready to rock Karin?" He said smiling at her

She looked over and gave him her own playful smirk "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly took the microphone into his hands and made sure the volume was as loud as it could go with blowing the speakers and both he and Karin made some shadow clones to play the instruments needed that they couldn't hold.

Naruto finally turned on his mike and yelled out "GOOD EVENING KONOHA!" He waited a second to give all the villagers a moment to figure out where he was "I hope you are all having as great a night as Karin and I are." He said still smiling at their reactions. "Now then, Karin and I have planned out a little show for you all! But this song is specifically dedicated to a certain group of people who we don't have time to name. But if it's all the same to you I hope you enjoy yourselves." Naruto said as they all started their music. And when it was time for Naruto to start singing he walked up to the edge so everyone could see him.

_Death surrounds_

_My heartbeat slowing down_

_I won't take this world's abuse_

_I won't give up, I refuse!_

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

_This is how it feels when your dignity is stolen_

_When everything you love is leaving_

_You hold on to what you believe in_

The villagers were surprised at how much emotion Naruto was putting into this and how serious he was. Naruto took a breather as a piano came and Karin stood up to where Naruto had been and held her own microphone, unknown to them that one of the people that had betrayed Naruto was watching.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flat line_

Most of those who knew Karin were surprised how beautiful her singing was and confused as to what exactly they were singing about when Naruto walked back up and stood next to Karin.

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

By know most of the villagers were amazed at this new music and equipment they had never seen before and were cheering and trying to dance to the music. But at the same time Ino Yamanaka had seen what was going on and made four shadow clones. She sent one to go get Anko, Yūgao, Hana, Kurenai, and Shizune, while the other three went to go get Sakura, Tenten, and Shiho.

_Break their hold_

_'Cause I won't be controlled_

_They can't keep their chains on me_

_When the truth has set me free_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_

_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

_When life pushes me I push harder_

_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

Ino was about ready to go storming off for the others when her shadow clones finally dispelled and was surprised when all the people she had wanted to see had suddenly Shunshined to her spot along with their boyfriends. She was about to say something when Sakura interrupted "What do you want Ino-pig? I was at the hospital watching over Sasuke-kun when your shadow clone rudely interrupted me." Ino merely sighed and grabbed Sakura's head forcing her to look in Naruto's direction, causing all of them to see what she had called them for, as they began to watch Naruto and Karin awestruck.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flat line_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

All the girls stood amazed before Sakura finally spoke up "You called me here, away from Sasuke-kun for this Ino!? What a joke." Sakura finished before she left with a Shunshin leaving the others.

_Don't you give up on me_

_You're everything I need_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_

_This is how it feels when you fight back_

Anko seemed to be enjoying the show the most of them all "THIS IS AWESOME! Where do you guys think Naruto-kun learned all of this?" She said feeling excited with the emotions, the music, and Naruto's singing. But what she didn't notice was she was the only one there feeling like this.

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_Not gonna die_

_(Not gonna die)_

_Not gonna die_

_(Not gonna die)_

_Not gonna die tonight!_

Naruto finally finished with his clones dispelling along with all the instruments being sealed away by Karin along with her microphone. He noticed that he was sweating from the adrenaline rush as well as Karin who quickly left Naruto according to plan so she could get a head start, and head to the mansion to get the things the clones had sealed and meet up with him at the gates.

Once she was there she made a clone that stood outside the open gate to his parents' estate ready for the signal as the original ran to the gates.

Naruto stayed though and walked over and once again screamed into his microphone "THANK YOU KONOHA, you've been a great audience and I hope you enjoyed the show! PEACE!" Naruto said shooting a big burst of air into the sky which spread out left with a big bang.

Meanwhile Karin's clone seeing the signal quickly set the estate on fire then closed the gate so no one would be able to get in before dispelling itself.

Naruto finally met up with Karin at the gates while the others were distracted by the fire and smiled "You ready Karin-chan?"

She softly smiled back at him and spoke "Of course Naruto-kun." She replied as they both sped off to the place that his mother's letter spoke of.

**Chapter End**

AN: Ok now I know a few of you might be disappointed that this is not my usual story but do not worry. I am still working on it but as I said before another member on this site pitched me this story and then after we got all the facts straight I started writing it. But after a hectic summer of work, my house being flooded (again) and me brainstorming for 5 stories, three of which I've already started (this one, my first one, and a Rosario + Vampire one) I've been really busy.

For anyone interested my Rosario + Vampire story will have a harem however the main girl will be Ruby, and the others will be Kurumu and Mizore. I will have Yukari like a sister to Tsukune and while I'm debating on putting Koko in I don't know what her chances are. And I will say now that Moka (both of them) will NOT be in the harem as I am sick of reading stories where she betrays him/cheats on him/beats him for trying to ask her out/etc. and is forgiven eventually (or immediately in some cases) as well as the stories where she cheats on him and he starts going through hell, I am however trying to decide on what to make him as he will not be human but after reading a new manga I am considering making him a Nephilim.

And I am also brainstorming two game stories. A Fire Emblem Awakening one, (since all the ones so far are either crap or good but short) and a Legend of Zelda one since no one has made a decent harem fic for this series. In fact just like Naruto most of them seem to be Yaoi. Such as LinkxGanondorf, LinkxPipit, LinkxGhirahim, and LinkxDemise.

Well that's all for now guys so I'll see you when I upload my next chapter/story.

Dansama92 out.


End file.
